


New York To Denver

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-02
Updated: 2000-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have an assignment in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York To Denver

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse - for you
> 
> Thanks to Judy for the beta and Sihn for the encouragement.

** New York To Denver **

**by Krisser**

 

Vin Tanner was very glad to be leaving New York City. That place was too much of everything. He knew that Ezra had enjoyed it, but he seemed to be able to fit in anywhere. The conference had been beneficial, but all the people and buildings, too much. He had to admit, though, that the Broadway play had been pleasant. That could have been possibly due to Ezra's hands.

The music had been tremendously loud and had made him feel uncomfortable. He knew that Ezra had sensed this. His remedy had been unexpected. Ezra had unbuttoned a few buttons from his shirt, and caressed his chest. He had pinched both the nipples and Vin had made eye contact, showing him his pleasure. Ezra had given him a lustful grin in return and moved his hand downward. The small bulge in his trousers quickly became a much larger one, straining against the confining fabric. While he kept his eyes on the stage, Ezra unsnapped and unzipped the confining material. Vin gasped ever so slightly as his cock bounced out.

Ezra had first kneaded his ball sacs and Vin had to bite down on his own hand to prevent his moan from being louder than the music. Ezra then had begun a stroking rhythm that matched the rising crescendo of the first act. As the music intensified, Ezra's hand action intensified, building up to an all out climax. As the three sets of cymbals crashed upon their mate, Vin's fluids crashed against the back of the seat in front of him.

Ezra had a towel ready to effect the clean up, just as he had selected seats in a section that they were the only audience in. Vin smiled as he remembered saying to his lover, "I really felt at one with that piece of music." Ezra's answering grin had held a promise of more devilment.

Ezra had made good on the promise in his eyes at the climax of the second and third acts. Vin had felt in need of a nap. Vin smiled again as he remembered Ezra's expression as the curtain call began, Vin had grabbed the bulge in Ezra's trousers and heard his gasp. Vin then had released the restraining fabric and his mouth candy popped out to greet him. Vin had swallowed the entire shaft into the warm and moist confines of his mouth and Ezra's groan was only covered by the applause from the audience as the cast took their bows. Ezra did miss that part of the production as Vin's mouth had worked his magic in extracting the substance that had caused the bulge in the first place. Vin had swallowed every last drop, so his clean up had been considerably easier. Uncaring of anyone one else in the theater, Ezra had leaned over and kissed him with a passion that never failed to stir him.

Vin thought to himself, no that play hadn't been too bad at all, now if he could just remember that name of the darn thing.

Ezra had managed to trade up to first class seats for the flight home. The midnight flight leaving La Guarida would deposit them home in the middle of the night in Denver. Ezra had purposely switched their tickets for this flight. They were the only passengers sitting in first class.

Geoffrey, their flight attendant, was overwhelmed by the love he saw exchanged via the eyes of his only charges.

After they learned how to jump from the airplane in an emergency and where the oxygen was suppose to be located, both men were offered pillows and blankets. Usually people tried to sleep on this flight. Ezra asked for both.

Geoffrey smiled at Ezra, "Push that button up there," pointing just above Vin's head, "If you need me. Otherwise, for the next half hour to forty-five minutes I will be in the back helping Elsa with her passengers." Geoffrey gave Ezra a knowing smile and closed the partition between first class and coach with a snap.

Ezra looked over at Vin with a lusty, loving glance that spoke volumes. Vin's grin in return held nothing back.

Ezra pushed up the moveable armrests and pushed down Vin onto his back. He kissed the lips that enchanted him. His tongue slid inside, and Vin's tongue pressed along side it as the two moved as one. Desire flooded Vin and his mouth devoured Ezra's. He captured the tongue and sucked it, long, even sucks that had Ezra writhing on top on Vin. Ezra ran his hands down Vin's chest, then up to unfasten the buttons. Rubbing his hands on the bare flesh elicited moans from Vin. Ezra continued his rubbing further down and discovered the large bulge that was pressed against his crotch. He released it and as his mouth pulled away from Vin's, he used his tongue to explore the flesh of his chest. Ezra lifted off Vin as he pushed his shoes and pants to the floor and restraddled Vin.

Ezra's balls and shaft pressed against his own, caused Vin to tremble and writhe against his lover. The undercover man wrapped the blanket around his backside as he lifted himself over Vin's powerful erection. He maneuvered his opening so it pressed firmly against the throbbing cock that he wanted inside him. Vin grasped his lovers' hips and tried to guide him slow, but Ezra wanted none of that and impaled himself on the steel-like rod. The momentary pain was eclipsed by the connection with the prostrate gland and Ezra moaned in delight.

To be enclosed within Ezra was one of the finest moments that Vin experienced. Each and every time was like the first time and the rush was like none other. Ezra raised himself to Vin's tip and impaled himself again. Vin placed his hands on Ezra's hips and helped drive him down, doubling the force of the impact. Ezra wouldn't let Vin touch his cock, he wanted this to be just Vin. The thrusts downward became harder and faster and Vin couldn't last, the pleasure was too overwhelming and he exploded within the body of his love. Ezra rocked him, squeezing out all that Vin had stored. Ezra leaned down and placed a lover's kiss against the smile on Vin's lips.

Ezra grabbed a towel from his on board bag and was set to clean them when Vin's hand stilled him. "You. Change positions." Vin smiled at Ezra's delighted look. He whispered into Ezra's ear, "I think Geoffrey will allow enough time for us." Vin removed his jeans and sat on top of his lover.

He rubbed his crotch back and forth against Ezra's erection.

Ezra moaned, "Vin, please, I'm too close." Vin grasped the engorged member and placed at his opening and sat on it in one movement, enclosing his lover completely. "OH, Vin, you feel ssoo good."

Vin loved it when Ezra was lost in the sensations. Vin took control of the rhythm, he started slow and teasing, but Ezra bucked against him and Vin changed to fast, hard thrusts. Hitting his own gland, he trembled atop Ezra and increased the speed even more. The sensations captured Ezra and removed all control and he erupted inside Vin, the warm, creamy fluids cascading down the canal.

Vin moved off Ezra and onto the towel. Ezra saw that Vin was perky again and rammed his mouth on the hardened member. Vin was unprepared for the sudden attack and cried aloud. Luckily, no one came to check on them.

Ezra swirled his tongue about the head, the sides, leaving no part neglected. He left the shaft to engulf the ball sacs and Vin groaned. When he returned the shaft back to it's rightful place inside his mouth he also used his fingers to enter his opening. Searching and finding the nub, Vin thrusted without control. Ezra stayed with him, controlled the thrusts and wrung an explosive orgasm from his sensitized body.

With his eyes closed, Vin smiled. Ezra kissed the exposed eyelids and then lingered on the lips. He cleaned them both. Got Vin's jeans up to his knees, then Vin had to help. Ezra put his clothes back in place and sat in his window seat. He pulled Vin close, resting his lover's head on his chest. He pulled the blanket over them and turned off the overhead light. As he closed his eyes he whispered in Vin's ear, "I love you, Vin."

Vin answered huskily, "I love you too, my heart."

An hour later, Geoffrey checked on his passengers, and was thrilled to see the picture of love sleeping contentedly together. He closed the partition once more. 

fini


End file.
